Reading Twilight
by L.JSmithLover24
Summary: The Twilight characters read Twilight! Stationed after Breaking Dawn, that way Jacob can be in this too. Renessme is old enough to understand it all. Let's say 10 years after BD.


I'm not sure how to start this, but I hope I can do this plot justice! I'm Jen, by the way! So, updates will be as frequent as possible, with my busy schedule and all.

_BellaPOV_

A quiet winter morning in Ontario, Canada, our newest home. It was mid December and it was snowing lightly. Not that I minded. We were staying in a country home, consisting of separate cottages for each couple, plus a main house. Carlisle still owned the house in Forks, though. Forks would always be home.

Edward and I were on the couch in our cottage, discussing a painting that was on the wall, when Alice barged in, obviously excited and dramatic. We paid her no attention- she probably wanted to go shopping with Nessie because there was a sale somewhere.

"Guys! Come to the house, something major is happening!" She shouted, and dashed out herself.

I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and just shook his head.

"Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get you're your arses to the house immediately!" she yelled from outside the cottage.

I gave Edward a look, which he returned with a kiss to the top of my head as he stood up.

"Let's go," He said, "Before the ever-so-frightening-pixie murders us both."

I smirked at him, and ran to the door. "Race ya." I yelled from the door, and started sprinting again. He growled playfully and chased after me.

He won the race to the house, because he was much faster and I was no longer a newborn vampire. When we got to the door, we both were smiling at chucking/giggling. We walked in, and our moods automatically grew somber. Everyone (Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Jacob and Renesme) was looking at a box.

It was a black, velvet box, wrapped up like a Christmas present in red ribbon. But, from the looks on everyone's faces, it didn't hold candy canes or any average stocking stuffer.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately expecting the worst.

"We got a present from The Voltouri." Carlisle said gesturing to the box.

I hissed at the mention of their name. The last time we saw them, it had been in Forks, when I wasn't sure whether they were going to take my baby away from me or not.

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper said, sensing my anger. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and I stole a look at Renesme. Jacob was standing by her. He looked protective, but not angry.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Books." Esme said, grabbing Carlisle's hand.

"Books?" Emmett asked, looking slightly amused.

"Can I see?" Renesme asked, looking at me and Edward.

I turned to Carlisle.

"What are so special about them, and are they dangerous?" I asked him, ignoring Nessie and pouting look.

"The card says:

_To read when memories start to fade, though for some, they were never there._" Carlisle said, picking up a red little card.

"You may look." I said to Renesme.

"Cool!" she said, skipping over to the box. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's acting more like Alice everyday! The HORROR!" Emmett joked.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Nessie picked up one of the books and showed it to us. It was a black book with two pale hands holding an apple. It was titled TWILIGHT.

"Read the back of it." Rosalie said, leaning into Emmett's chest.

"**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." **She read, earning gasps from the girls, and scrunched eyebrows from the guys.

"That was so romantic!" Renesme squealed.

"These books are about me?" I asked.

"Appears so." Jacob said, not looking happy.

"We should read them!" Alice said, suddenly.

We all looked at her. "Will it turn out alright?" Jasper asked, looking skeptical.

"What harm could a book do?" Alice said, looking nonchalant.

"Okay, I'm in." Emmett said, looking convinced.

"Why not?" we all agreed.

"Okay, I start, if you don't mind Nessie." Esme said, holding out her hand for TWILIGHT. Nessie gave her the book, not-so willingly.

"**I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision," **Esme started, just to be interrupted by Edward.

"Silly girl, your facing death and you still don't regret meeting me." He laughed/growled.

"Who said it was because of you? Maybe it was because I met Alice or Esme or Carlisle." I said, rolling my eyes at him. I motioned for Esme to continue.

"**When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. **That was the preface. Should I continue?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but can we sit down?" Jacob asked, I rolled my eyes because he was the only person who would need to sit.

"Sure Jacob." Esme smiled at him. We all walked to the living room (if you pardon the pun) and got comfortable.

"Okay…" Esme started again.

YO! This is the first chapter. *Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight! Not me!*

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
